The Beginning
by bluerozelovedtruth
Summary: The turtles rescue April and her dad as we know, but what if they also rescue a mutant girl name Bella and eventually her beautiful mother Mona Lisa, who lost her memory and Bella refuses to tell the others where they came from. But they are still excepted into the family and Mona into Raph heart, but what is their secret, and is there something Splinter hiding from them? BLUE ROZE
1. Help

When April O'Neil had walk down the street of New York with her father after seeing a movie they both had wanted to see, the last thing she had expected to happen to her was to be kidnap by strange, creepy, unnaturally similar looking men in black. She had not expected to be force into a fan, and she did not believe the 4 green, things, that had tried to save her and her father…..or, at least she hope they had tried to save them. But their efforts were in vein, as she and her father were being drag slowly down a long, silver, hallway with things that look like they belong in a sci-fi movie. They soon stop in front of a door, completely metallic and was then tossed in, along with her father. Then the door slid shut, and though she refused to think there was no way out, a small part of her brain knew she was, indeed, stuck in this cage, like an animal. She look around, fearful, but she hid it for her own sake. She refused to have fear consume her, especially at a time like this, she didn't like to be weak or scared, even if this was a understandable exception, she refused to show it. So she look around, trying, oh so hard, to find a way out of here. But soon it was clear she wasn't going to make it out, even when she had tried to trick them, with the help of her father…it was hopeless. So just stared out the window, as if expecting to see a way out, even if it was clear she was stuck in her predicament. But, was then given entertainment as she herd 2 more of the strange men come. She turned her head to the far right of the window so she could see what the men were doing, and to see if perhaps they were even different looking men. But sadly, it was more of the classic men in black walking down as if she was a robot, but what was in there hands was what caught her attention. A woman was in their hands. She turned quickly behind her, quietly calling the attention of her father, he got up to the sound of his daughter call to see what it was. He was too shock and now unable to look away at the girl.

She was unconscious, being held by her arms as she was drag by. She had long, blonde hair that went up just above her behind. Her skin tone, though a nice color being a shade darker then Aprils, just slightly, made it possible she was part Japanese, or Chinese, whatever the case. It was also how her eyes were slightly slant. And the obvious being the fact, that she was dress in a Kimono. It was a simple, dark red Kimono, being covered in light pink and white…..turtles? Underneath she also had a white second Kimono, while finally wearing a beautiful slightly darker shade of pink obi with it as well. She was quiet beautiful, she also look to 8 or nine years old, though she couldn't be sure. Slowly she pass away, the men stopping just in front of another cell just next to them, she turned as it was then open. They then place her into the cell, before closing the similar looking door, and then closing it. they turned around, and walk on, as if they had not just lock up another person. Slowly, her father sat back down, knowing there was nothing they could do for the strange looking girl, April frown, she felt sorry for the girl. But also curiosity.

Who was that girl, was she Japanese, and if she was, then why was she dress like that in America, not that it was illegal, but she figured the girl would want to fit in if she moved here from Asia. And in that case, why the hell did they kidnap her, she had no connections to her, she was sure of that, and it was just down right bizarre. With a sigh, she sat down. Then again, this whole experience was bizarre, confusing, and slightly fearful…..they were left with nothing to do, but wait for their unknown, and terrifying faith.

* * *

FINALLY, they had made it into the head quarters. He couldn't be any more thankful for the fact he and his brothers had now step into the some what obvious head quarters of the men in black. He and his brothers flew on, hoping to soon find the girl that he had fallen at first sight. They soon stop, able to fight off the aliens, as it turned out Mikey was not as dense as they made him out to be, but then became uncertain as he stupidly press the alarm button. They had shook their heads upon that, knowing he would never solve the great mystery weather Mikey _had_ a brain, or if anything he did or say that sounded smart was just pure coincidence, he would never know. But Donnie shook his head to the thought, now was not the time, he had to save that girl, the beautiful red head girl…and her father of course.

Donnie soon stop in front of the door, after his bro's took out the other alien robots.

"Don't worry" Donnie quickly sooth to April who stared at him with a strange and fearful look. "I'll have you out of there in a second!" he promise.

"Okay giant lizard thing" she stumbled, having no idea of the correct terminology.

"Turtle, actually" he stumbled, before swallowing the lump in his throat and speaking again "I-I'm Donatello" he introduce himself, the girl actually smiled a little.

"April" she said simply he gave another smile.

"Wow, that's a pretty na-" he was stop mid sentence as Leo accidently slams his head against the door when originally trying to just get his attention.

"The _lock_ Donnie" he snap, Donnie shook off the second of pain before forcing his mind back to work.

"Oh, right! Yeah! Sorry!" he said before he then quickly work on the lock so it would then release the trap humans. In no time flat, the door was wide open before them, allowing April and her father out.

"Thanks" April said, Kirby nodded in agreement,

"Yes…..thank you a lot" he agreed.

"Lets go" Leo said, on constant alert for any aliens, the other agreed and April would have, before she remembered the little girl.

"Wait" she called out, they all stop to look at her, wondering what she wanted.

"There was some one else, a little girl" April said, turning towards the second jail like room.

"Right" Kirby said, mentally smacking himself for almost forgetting the small girl. "They brought her in after us" He stood next to his daughter as she tried to look into the window, hoping to see her…..no such luck, for she was too close to the door to be seen.

"Move" Donnie said, he stood by the door, also working his magic towards it.

"Donnie, hurry up" Leo warn, being weary the any moment more of the aliens would come in to stop them. Less then 30 seconds later, the door was open, Raph standing behind him as Mikey look around for danger with Leo. Once it open, they all saw the little girl…only, something was different. Her once golden skin….was now green…..her nose was gone, and she lost her index finger as well, and a tail grew from underneath her kimono and laid by her side like a 3rd arm. April and Kirby mouth drop down in shock as the turtles also had wide eyes.

"A mutant" Raph said, shock, for he had never seen another mutant, beside his father and brothers. Donnie was the first to kneel down beside her, looking at like a serious family doctor would.

"She seems to be find" he stated, he felt around her head, frowning when he felt a bump. "Maybe a concussion, but nothing else by the looks of it" he inform, the others nodded, Leo sigh.

"Alright, April, do you think you could hold her?" he ask, he wasn't sure about this, but he had a feeling April wasn't a threat, and his brothers had to be ready to protect her and her father, it was only the safest choice. Thankfully, April nodded in agreement, she seem hesitant in picking up the green skin and clearly non human girl, but she didn't show her discomfort to much as she finally held her in her arms. Leo sigh as he began to hopefully order his brothers and the others out of the headquarters, until there was gun fire.

Every one jump in shock as they all turned to see the Krrang, all similar in look and fashion as they all aim there gun, though it might appear they were only trying to shoot at the turtles, not at April or her father. Kirby and April step back as the turtles on the other hand began to fight.

They all went as one, jumping and using such deadly grace with their weapons, April would be lying if she said she wasn't impress. Especially the purple band turtle, Donatello. Originally, if any one tried to attack her with a large stick, she wouldn't think they could do much to her, but watching him fight and even take out many of the Krrang with it was very impressive, she had to praise him on that. But as they watch, both were too distracted to hear the couple of Krrang sneaking up on them, it was only when a gun was held to both of their heads did they stop, feeling the hot tip touching the back of her head. She slowly turned around to see the few Krrang standing there, there face expressionless and the pink brain like creatures appearing asleep in their stomachs.

"Do that which is known as 'be quiet'" the robot said, simply looking at her, and with a few obvious jesters was being led away from their original hiding spot. she once again look over at the turtles fighting, leaving a last glimpse to the purple band one.

'Please' she thought as she was finally left out of their sights 'help'.

* * *

The turtles all felt pride as they had finally finish off the Krrang, but it wash away when they realize something…..April, the little girl, and her father were gone.

* * *

OKAY, SO THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND THIS IS THE LAST REDO OF THIS STORY, I PROMISE, OKAY, SO READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	2. Save

"Damnit" Raph mumbled under his breath as he look around, Leo frown as the new problem arise.

"Come on" he order as he then began to follow the Krrang, the others not far behind them. It was not long before they soon ran into a door, Leo reach out to open it, but when he did gun shot was herd again, the sound becoming well known to the young ninja.

"There is what is known as the turtles" the Krrang said to his fellow companions as he then lifted the gun again while running at them. All turtles quickly ran out side, Raph being the last one.

He turned to shut the door, but it was then block with the arm of a Krrang trying to get through. Thinking quick, Raph quickly took the arm and pulled it off the robot, then using it against them as the Krrang fell back into the building. He shut the door and finally barricaded it with the own robots arm. Bagging was herd on the door, but it was ignored as Raph turned back to his brothers, "That'll hold them" he said as a heavy breathing but satisfied look came onto his face, he turned to frown at his brothers reaction as they stared at him.

"What?" he ask, Leo responded.

"You are seriously one twisted dude," Leo pointed out, Raph smiled in return.

"Thanks" he said, but the moment past as a large scream came loud and close, too close for their taste. They turned to see snakeweed, high, large, and not at all friendly as he glared at the turtles, who he blamed for his newly mutated body. The others grown as Leo just glared.

"What now fearless?" Raph ask, Leo remain silent, his eyes looking around him. He then herd noise behind them that sounded as though some one was struggling, they all look up at once to see April and her father on the roof, trying to escape, but having no luck. And as if that wasn't enough, the door then burst open, the Krrang pouring out like ants trying to protect their hill from a predator.

"Leo!" Donnie cried as he dodge the gun fire while he kept his eyes on snakeweed, as he then swept down trying to take the turtles out, and stealing the occasion glance at the red head, her father, and the little mutant girl still clutch in her arms.

Leo was silent as he thought, his instincts insist that he run away, something that regular animal would do, but he ignored it as he look around his area. Like a detective at a crime scene, looking for anything that would be useful to him. He stop in front of some tubes, he saw them connect to a large machine that was glowing with light, he then remembered Donnie pointing them out, saying something about them connecting to a large power core, he then had an idea. The plan form into his mind, like a program into a computer, and once agreeing that it was their best, safest, and only option, he silently nodded while turning to his confused and lost brothers.

"Donnie" he called to attention, causing said turtle to lift up his gaze. "Go and try to stop the helicopter" he ordered, Leo didn't need to say it twice as he nodded, before turning as he then ran like all hell, hoping to stop the helicopter before it took off. He then turned to his remaining brothers that gave him looks that begged to be ordered.

"Raph, Mikey, at my command, I want you to throw your Shuriken at that" he ordered, pointing some what discreetly at the large generator, he got a few confused looks, but nodded as they jump back. Snakeweed coming at them. "Hold him off as long as you can until then" he then turned and ran, hoping to make it to his destination.

The 2 then turned to the giant plant that glared down at them as his long, vine, strong arms crash into them, only to hit the ground as he miss, they dodge the Krrang ray guns, also taking out the few every once in a while.

* * *

Snakeweed grown in annoyance as he kept missing, so focus on his task he didn't notice one of them leaving, or that they were leading him closer to the large generator, all that mattered to the plant was to kill them. But as he miss again, he herd the 3rd one call out, with curiosity he turned to see what he wanted. His anger flared as the turtle then laugh at him, making a face of mock at him, even shaking his butt as insult, rage filled his eyes at the clear mockery of his, he turned and stomp towards him…..he would teach that turtle a lesson.

* * *

Leo mentally cheered when the mutant stomp towards him, his red eyes looking at him with no amusement in them, Leo only smiled larger as he then attack. Leo miss the vine that whip at him before he then jump down, the vine with pinchers following him. It became of catching the turtle to snakeweed, a game he was repeatedly losing at, with anger becoming to cloud his mind, he sent all of his vines after to mutant, hoping to finally get him.

Leo went around the machine one more time, making sure to tangle up his vines around it, he also notice with glee he was standing on the main power cord, like a puzzle almost complete, everything was falling into place. With a grin he then jump back as the mutant tried with all its might to escape the mess he had made. Leo turned to his brothers, they were finish the last of the Krrang that tried to attack them.

"NOW" Leo scream, they all watch as Leo took a Shuriken and threw it towards the power cord, his brothers were quickly to copy as they hit their target.

The cord crack open, the electricity now following a new path to follow where the metal went. But was stop by snakeweeds foot, but the electricity was not easily deterred, and instead, made a new path right through the living organism foot.

* * *

Snakeweed scream in pain of the electricity, oh god the pain, he tried to jump away but he couldn't, but in his struggle he fell forwards, right into the large generator.

The explosion shook the earth as the air was turned into a mixture of black smoke and gas, the turtles had back away enough in time to miss such a shock, they all cheered in victory as the shock scared any Krrang that had any plan to attack them, as they all smiled at the destruction they had caused.

* * *

Donnie gasp as he jump onto the launch pad, he had to safe them, he had too. He turned to just in time to see April look at him, her arms still holding the little mutant girl, they showed fear and the small call for help, and he was not going to ignore it, that was for sure. Donnie ran towards the helicopter, he miss an on coming Krrang that shot at him. He took his staff and slam it into the Krrang head, watching as it flew back, hitting the ground, the Krrang jumping out as he then ran, hoping to escape his possible faith of death.

Donnie turned his attention back to the now leaving helicopter. It was already in the air, he couldn't jump to it, not by his self, he didn't have enough momentum…..wait, maybe he could get enough.

He pulled out his staff and within a fraction of a second he ran, the helicopter was already about 4 feet away from the building edge and 6 feet in the air, but he didn't stop as he then slam his stick into the ground. He jump and flew through the air, and his hand grip the helicopter edge. The helicopter stop in mid flight as it began to do a little circle thanks to the off balance Donnie body brought. He ignored it as he tried to reach up and get on board. He was stop by a Krrang with a gun. Donnie gasp as it pointed dead point to his head, but he didn't dwell on the weapon. He reach down and grab his Katar, he then reach out and with the gun sticking to his hand like a fuzzy ball sticking to a cats claws, he then pulled him down. The Krrang was shock as it began to the ground, out for the count. But the defeat was not in Donnie favor, as soon as he went flying to the ground every one lost control in the helicopter. It began to turn and twist in impossible ways, causing every one in and out of the helicopter to shake and tremble. And just as if faith decided to be unfair, a strong gust of air decided to come at them at that moment, the movement was too much for the red head who sat a little too close for safety near the edge, and with no seat belt, it came to no real surprise when she fell out of the helicopter, the little mutant girl still in her arms.

"AHHH" April scream in horror, she saw as every thing became a blur, she had no idea what was happening, except that she was falling, and she knew if she didn't die when she hit the ground, then she did know it was going to hurt. But then she herd some one scream something, and out of no where, 2 strange and yet safe feeling arms wrap her up in a feeling of security. She clutch the little girl like a child holding her doll, believing it was giving her comfort. But soon, the blur was gone, and all she could hear was the sound of some one panting hard, and the sound of the helicopter beginning to dim.

"You alright?" Came a concern voice, April look up, now realizing she was panting just as much as she was, however she then found herself looking up to see the helicopter flying away, she caught a glimpse of tan skin and red hair, she felt her clutch when her father then disappear.

"Dad…." She whisper, unknowingly, a flash of guilt cross Donnie eyes, as he look up to also see the helicopter leave, becoming smaller until it was out of sight, and gone.

* * *

OKAY THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ALREADY, AGAIN I HOPE YOU ENJOY, ALSO REMEBER TO REVIEW PLEASE, I LOVE THEM, AND AGAIN JUST ENJOY.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	3. We'll see

April sat on her window sill, waiting for her new friends to show up. It had been a few days since the whole incident, they promise to come later to check up on her, and it was driving her crazy as she waited.

This couldn't be happening…it seemed so…impossible, something that only happen in movies or books, and even then it felt impossible. It all sounded possible, but…..still, out of all the people in the world to have it happen to, it had to be her. And that was another problem April was having, was this a good thing to happen? She had just lost her father to a bunch of aliens that could be dissecting him for all she knew, and sadly, the idea seem very possible. Those things didn't seem to have any emotion, let alone mercy. She frown as she look down, if there was any good side to this, she suppose it would have to be meeting the guys. Though she only met them once, they were still a sight to see….after all, how many chances would some one get to see some surely interesting looking creatures. But still, the sacrifice she was force to do to meet them…was it worth it. Sure they promise to help her find her father, but still…she missed him so much.

April almost thought she would start to cry….she was just so scared, she lost so much already….could she risk losing one of her last bit of family left.

"A-April" a voice ask, April look up, quickly lifting a hand to her eyes, happy to feel that they were dry, she didn't want to look weak in front of them. She kept looking until one of them, Donnie, showed his face to her again. His face seemed unsure, as if he felt unwelcome, but April didn't have much time to study as the orange mask one, Mikey, came rushing in, his face aglow with joy and happiness. He seemed so excited to meet her, April didn't doubt it, after all, she was the first human they ever had any real contact with, it only made sense to be overly curious, she was slightly curious as well. Mikey blue eyes shine with joy as he then took her hand and began to shake it, again making it clear he wanted to keep touching her, and to just study her. She surprise herself by not minding it that much, she watch as he just stared at her tan colored hand for a minuet before his eyes went back up to April similar bright blue eyes. He smiled at her, she was a little surprise by how cute his smile was, but her thoughts were interrupted when she herd another one of their brothers approach.

"Sorry we're late" Leo said as he walk up, "We sort of got side track" he admitted, April just smiled at Leo.

"That's fine" she answered, figuring this was their second or third time on the surface again, it was easy to understand they would get side track. But as she look at the 3, she notice one was missing. "Where's Raph?" she ask curiously, Donnie was the first to answer her, not a shocker.

"Oh he's at home, its his turn to watch the girl" Donnie answered, this of course spark April interest.

"How is she?" she ask, April was utterly curious of what happen the little lizard girl, especially since she wanted to know how she had manage to turn from a human girl, to a lizard girl.

"Well she still unconscious, but I predict that she should be waking up soon." Donnie assured, that made April smile a little. She hope she would be alright.

"How are you holding up?" Leo then ask, looking concern, she figure it wouldn't take a genius to know she was going through a rough time. April sigh as she answered Leo.

"Okay….I guess," she half lied to them "My Aunt said I could stay with her, until they find him. But, I guess I'm just worried about him" April sigh, she found it hard to lie, she didn't want sympathy, but she felt so alone. She couldn't even tell her Aunt the truth, after all, she didn't want to appear crazy to her Aunt, and she didn't have any other friends she trusted enough to tell such a crazy story. And plus, the turtles made her promise to tell no one, which she agreed to.

Donnie felt his heart clench when he saw April look down, her body coming closer together as though it was trying to shrink itself a little. He felt so guilty, if only he could have save them both, then she wouldn't have to go through this pain. He finally found himself closer to April, he knelt down besides her and found his hand resting on her smaller and tan colored hand, she look up, shock and curious of what cause his action. Donnie only had a second to look into her starlight blue colored eyes, but he cherish that moment before he found his lips moving, and made a promise, that had much more meaning it then their original one. His brothers and him had vowed to get April father back on their honor and the sake of the clan, but he wanted, needed, to deepening, to where it was a personal level. That it wasn't only his good name and honor he was putting on the line, but his heart, his whole self, needed to be on the line. And not just so he could feel less guilty, far from it, but it was because he like this girl. Call him cliché, but he felt something when he saw April….true, for all he know this could just be the normal reaction of a teenage mutant male who never even been within 5 feet of a girl for all his life. But at that moment, the feeling he had was the strongest feeling he ever felt, and at that moment, he would gladly promise everything to this girl. "I promise, April, that we'll get your father back" he promise, April frown on her face disappeared, a smile grew across her face in seconds as she smiled at the genius mutant turtle. Donnie was a little taken back, though he didn't realize his speech would have most defiantly put a smile on any girl face, he still found it harder to breath as he gaze into her beaming face. Until he found himself sheepishly smiling at her, with a little blush as well. He back away a little, as he could sense it was time to go.

April smile still beam as Donnie and his brothers began to leave, knowing it was time they made it back to their home, they had promise to show it to her later, which she look forward to, even if it was in the sewers. As they walk away April thought again about her sacrifice, was it worth the possibility of never seeing her father again just to make these new friends, she wasn't sure it. But…..as she could feel a ton load of the guilt and fear being lifted off her shoulders, and all because of Donnie promise to get her father back, with such passion and care, as though he really wanted to help her. And not because he felt guilty or because it was 'the right thing to do' or a number of other reasons. But instead, she knew that in the very least, he cared, he actually did want her father alive and safe. Though the reason may be something else she couldn't quiet understand, she knew for sure at that moment, she couldn't think of a better people, or mutants, to trust in helping her to rescue her father, and figure out what and who those aliens were, and how to safe the city, and possibly, the world.

But then again, she was probably over thinking, but with what happen of recently, who knew what would happen…..who knew?

* * *

In the distance, at least 4 buildings away, in the shadow, a figure stood. He watch with what look like amusement, and something else cross his eyes and face. His eyes glowed a bright, unnatural green where on a human was suppose to be white, while his pupils were each their own color, one being bright gold as the other beam electric blue eyes. A smile grace his lips as he saw the turtles jump away as the young girl April then closed her window shut to more in likely go to sleep.

"See" came another voice, but it was younger, sounding to be a young boy at the age of at least 13 years old. His eyes were too mismatched. One eye was in an endlessly spinning spiral of different shades of green, while the middle glowed an eerie single gold light, as his left eyes was a spiral of blue with a similar pure gold light in the middle. His eyes looking as though his green and blue spiral pupil were the eyeballs themselves. "I told you I was right" He grin up at the older and bigger figure, he could see a grin from the taller figure as he felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder.

"I guess you were" he simply said, though the proud and prideful look in his eyes was enough to let his son know he was proud of his utterly astonishing accurate prediction of the following events. The boy smile was almost sinister, but he then frown before he look down. A press of a button on his arm cause a light green, hologram like screen to appear, which didn't add much light to the dark rooftop.

"Though you should know, with the whole inter-dimensional crossing and B.S, it gonna be next to impossible to tell what the hell will happen next…and with Uncle Saki and Aunt Karai in mourning…we both know he's going to come here and do some stupid things" he said, he saw his father sigh deeply, he knew what was to come, and he whish he could stop it with all his might, but they both knew better.

"I wish I could stop him too, Nye, but we'll just have to wait for commands, and hope the others will forgive him." He said, watching April light turn off, making the small dark part of New York appear darker.

"…..Will _you_ be able to forgive him" His son ask, surprising his father. "I mean, you forgiven people from doing some bad stuff but…could you really forgive him for this? Especially if he hurts some one, or even, kills one of them?" Nye ask, his father sigh while he gave another look to where the turtles disappeared.

"…..We'll see Nye…we'll see" he murmured, he wasn't surprise when he herd his son yawn, his deep green and bright blue eyes blinking much more, he smiled at his son. It wasn't surprising for his son to be so tired, after all, he _needed_ his sleep quiet dearly, and it wasn't wise to not give him at least 8 hours of sleep. The boy wasn't shock when his father pick him up, almost cradling him, he was too tired to whine of how childish this look, he just wanted sleep. His eyes already began to close, and he didn't even flinch when his father rested a small kiss on his forehead, he look over to the dark place one more time. With a final and heartfelt farewell to the turtles, he turn, and disappeared into the shadows to return to the hotel so his son could sleep, before they return to Japan in the morning.

OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT NOW HERE IS ONE AND WITH MYSTERY, HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
